Genuwine
by Little Toaster
Summary: A behind the scenes account of the Order of the Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Genuwine  
Author: Little Toaster  
Chapter 1  
Summery: A behind the scenes account of Hermione's fifth year.  
Genre: Romance/General  
Pairing: HG/GW

* * *

With two loud cracks, Fred and George, Ron's elder twin brothers, had materialized out of thin air in the middle of the room. Pidwidgeon twittered wildly and zoomed off to join Hedwig on top of the wardrobe.

'Stop _doing_ that!' Hermione said weakly to the twins.

'Hello, Harry,' said George, sending a wink in Hermione's direction.

'You two passed your apparition tests, then?' asked Harry.

'With distinction,' said Fred, who was holding what appeared to be a flesh-colored string.

No one noticed-as the conversation drifted toward the extendable ear Fred was carrying- George and Hermione's silence. They remained unspoken to the rest of the group, in fact, because George had taken it upon himself to whisper sweet nothings in the ear of Hermione Granger.

* * *

A/N: Ya, it's short, I'm sorry. They're all gonna be short... But sometimes the best things come in small packages ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Genuwine  
Author: Little Toaster  
Chapter 2  
Summery: A behind the scenes account of Hermione's fifth year.  
Genre: Romance/General  
Pairing: HG/GW

* * *

'Close the door please, Harry,' said Mrs. Weasley. 

Mrs. Weasley was bending over to check the page on Doxys in _Gilderoy Lockheart's Guide to Household Pests, _which was lying open on the sofa.

After a quick safety check, Mrs. Weasley stepped out of the line of fire and raised her own spray.

'All right, _squirt!_'

They had been spraying the curtains for several minutes when Doxy snuck up on Hermione. She wheeled around in time to see George spray the poisonous pest, and watched as it fell to the floor.

When she was quite sure no one was paying attention, Hermione whispered to George, in an overly exaggerated voice, 'my hero!'

George beamed cheekily.

* * *

A/N: Please bear with me :) It's just a fleeting idea I had. Slight fluff, and not much connection... but you know you love it... Oh ya, and to get it out of the way, I don't own any of it. In fact, I think I might be breaking a few copyright laws, but you won't tell anyone, will you? ;) PeacCe 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Genuwine  
Author: Little Toaster  
Chapter 3  
Summery: A behind the scenes account of Hermione's fifth year.  
Genre: Romance/General  
Pairing: HG/GW

* * *

Hermione sat in her room, alone. Ginny was in the kitchen with Sirius and Ron, Harry was waging a war against himself in his and Ron's room, and the twins were-

With a loud _crack_, George materialized from thin air in the middle of the room. His eyes were filled with tears of mirth, caused from hysterical laughter.

'Great job on becoming a prefect, Hermione!' There was no sarcasm in his voice. 'I wasn't kidding when I asked you not to put me in detention. I'm afraid my record isn't exactly squeaky clean anymore.'

Hermione crossed her arms and pouted. She obviously did not forgive George for laughing at her accomplishment. She was quite proud of herself.

George kissed her cheek. 'I'm sorry for laughing at you. I really am proud of you. Forgive me? Please?'

Hermione fought the temptation to smile. She struck a thinking pose. When a look of genuine panic overcame George's features, Hermione laughed and nodded.

* * *

A/N: Nothing much to say about this chapter. I tried to alter it to avoid confusion. If you're like me, then you haven't read the OotP in a while, although I remember almost every detail… But I'm a nerd so I'm sure most people won't. Anyway, make sure you check for all the other changes soon to come!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Genuwine  
Author: Little Toaster  
Chapter 4  
Summery: A behind the scenes account of Hermione's fifth year.  
Genre: Romance/General  
Pairing: HG/GW

* * *

All it took was one look.

One look, and a blush tickled her cheeks. One look, and she relaxed. One look, and nothing else seemed to matter.

Hermione had expressed, in a worried tone, that she thought Sirius should not have come with them to King's Cross Station.

Ron, being the insensitive clod he was, didn't help matters. Hermione caught George's eye, though, and instantly found all her worries melting away.

'Well,' said Fred, clapping his hands together, 'can't stand around chatting all day, we've got business to discuss with Lee. See you later,' and he and George disappeared down the corridor to the right, Hermione's eyes trailing behind a certain redhead.

* * *

A/N: Again, nothing much to say here. I think (not quite certain yet, though) the chapters will start getting more descriptive. And maybe a smidgens longer. No guarantees on either accounts, though, so don't hold your breathe.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Genuwine  
Author: Little Toaster  
Chapter 4  
Summery: A behind the scenes account of Hermione's fifth year.  
Genre: Romance/General  
Pairing: HG/GW

* * *

'And speaking of your Skiving Snackboxes,' said Hermione, eyeing Fred and George beadily, 'you can't advertise for testers on the Gryffindor notice board.'

'Says who?' said George, looking astonished.

'Says me,' said Hermione, as though that settled the matter. As a side thought she added, 'and Ron.'

As Ron admitted his reluctance to get involved in his friend's affairs, George thought about the current situation and sighed when he realized how beautiful Hermione was when she became passionate about something.

The truth was, George was perfectly inclined to find other test subjects, (perhaps some unsuspecting Slytherins) but knew his brother wouldn't jump at the idea.

'You'll be singing a different tune soon enough, Hermione,' said Fred, thickly buttering a crumpet. 'You're starting your fifth year, you'll be begging us for a snackbox before long.'

George scowled at his twin's lack of tack, but followed him as he left the table.

* * *

A/N: Y'all don't deserve a message from me… Aww shucks, I'm just joking, you know I love you all! ;)  
In case you didn't know, I don't have anything to say, so, yeah, PeacCe. 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Genuwine

Summery: A behind-the-scenes account of the Order of the Phoenix.

Genre: Romance/General

Pairings: H/G

Author: The Little Toaster

_**Chapter 6**_

'I told you this morning, you can't test your rubbish on students!'

'We're paying them!' Said Fred indignantly.

'I don't care! It could be dangerous!'

'Calm down, Hermione, they're fine!' said Lee reassuringly.

'If you don't stop I'm going to-'

'Put us in detention?' Said Fred in a I'd-like-to-see-you-try-it voice.

'Make us write lines?' Said George, smirking.

'No,' Hermione said, her voice quivering with anger, 'but I will write to your mother.'

'You wouldn't,' said Gearoge, horrified, taking a step back from her.

George looked Hermione in the eye and saw raw determination burning in her hazel orbs. He knew she wasn't joking. _Something has to be done about this._


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Genuwine

Summery: A behind-the-scenes account of the Order of the Phoenix.

Genre: Romance/General

Pairings: H/G

Author: The Little Toaster

_**Chapter 7**_

'Mimbulus Mimbletonia!' Harry gasped at the Fat Lady, who swung open at once.

A roar of sound greeted him. Ron came running toward him, beaming all over his face and slopping butterbeer down his front from the goblet he was cluthcing.

'Harry, I did it, I'm in, I'm keeper!'

'What? Oh- brilliant!' said Harry, smiling.

'Have a butterbeer.' Ron pressed a bottle on him. 'I can't believe it- where's Hermione?'

'Has anyone seen George?' asked Fred, who was also swigging a butterbeer.

The three of them stared at each other, Harry's eyebrows raised. Ron shrugged, and was called away by Katie Bell.


End file.
